


Let Me Light Up The Sky

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Nova (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter does something really stupid and self sacrificing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Light Up The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Light Up the Sky by Yellowcard.
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://rchardriders.tumblr.com/post/84484081749).

> Let me light up the sky,  
>  Light it up for you.  
>  Let me tell you why,  
>  I would die for you.

In the end, it’s another war that separated them again. Another war that they were caught in the middle of, another war they wanted no part of. In the end, it’s something at shouldn’t have _had_ to happen to either of them. In the end, it’s nothing more than a well placed shot through Peter’s heart.

“ _No no no_ , I can’t… I can’t lose you again. _Fuck_ , Pete stay with me!” He didn’t care that he never cursed before, didn’t care that a war was still going on, didn’t care that the tears in his eyes were flowing furiously down his cheeks, didn’t care about anything at all except the man in his arms.

Peter had blood bubbling in his mouth, trying to cough words out, trying to —

"Why’d you have to be so stupid. You… you didn’t have to take that shot for me…" Richard knew that Peter had a self sacrificing streak. He wasn’t the only one, Richard would gladly die in his place. Sure Pete, would be heartbroken but at least he’d be _alive_ , he guessed that’s what Peter thought too. Richard pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips and he rest his head against Pete’s shoulder, feeling Peter’s stuttered and ragged breath. “It’s… it’s fine…” Richard heard the forced whisper in his ear, before he heard a racking cough and felt the life leave his best friend, his brother, his love. He’ll make them _pay_.

Peter’s heart wasn’t the only one that got shredded that day.

At least he got to say goodbye this time.


End file.
